1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with elastic lead sections to smoothly guide an insertion of a mating electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,716,068 issued to Jerry Wu on Apr. 6, 2004 discloses a conventional electrical connector. The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts respectively retained in the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a longitudinal slot inserted by a mating electrical connector and a plurality of passageways arranged at one side of the slot and communicating with the slot to receive said contacts. The passageways run through a front face of the insulative housing and each has a pre-loading portion integrally formed with the insulative housing so that the passageways are of hole shaped at the front face. Each contact defines a contacting portion protruding into the slot and a front free end slantwise resisting on the pre-loading portion to facility of the insertion of the mating electrical connector. The per-loading portion will occupy a height of the whole electrical connector.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.